


Appointments

by RainxnxRoses



Series: High Times at the Horde [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scorpia is a saint, Super pal trio, catra is mad and frustrated and lonely what's new, catradora (mentioned), entrapta has places to be, kyle/rogelio (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainxnxRoses/pseuds/RainxnxRoses
Summary: Catra eyes grew huge. She sprinted across the room and grabbed Entrapta’s legs, pulling her out of the vent. Entapta fell on her bottom and was immediately pulled up by Catra, strongly gripping her shoulders. Entrapta was face to face with the feline, who wore an expression of both anger and confusion.“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Series: High Times at the Horde [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710109
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	Appointments

Scorpia had called a mandatory “Super Pal Trio” hangout with Entrapta and Catra, held in Entrapta’s room. Catra didn’t want to be there but Scropia was adamant on the three hanging out. With their schedules always packed, work kept them apart from each other often. Catra was sprawled out on one of Entrapta’s beanbag chairs while Scorpia laid on her bed. Entrapta was tinkering with Emily, updating her communication abilities. 

It was quiet. Too quiet for Catra. If she was gonna be out here and be social when instead, she could be sleeping in her bunk or punching Adora in her cute, round face, then there better be some actual socializing. 

“So, Rogelio and Kyle? Banging or not?” Catra blurted out. Scorpia shot up from her position and Entrapta quickly turned her attention away from Emily's wiring.

“Catra, language!” Scorpia cried. “Whatever Rogelio and Kyle have is more than what happens behind closed doors. You can see it in Roeglio’s eyes.”

‘Ahh, so they are fucking.”

“Catra!”

One of Entrapta’s pigtails pulled out a datapad and began to scroll on the screen with the other.  
“I’ve been observing all relationships amongst Horde soldiers; romantic, platonic, and or sexual. According to my data, Rogelio and Kyle are 80% likely to be in a romantic relationship. Unfortunately, I have not been able to observe them intimately, so I have no data on a possible sexual relationship.”  
Entrapta kept talking, expanding on Catra’s childhood peers’ relationship and explaining her theories on others. Ten seconds in and Catra checked out, going into her head.

"Kyle? Freaking Kyle’s getting more action than me? And with Rogelio of all people. I mean yeah they’ve been close since we were kids, I should’ve expected it. But come on! Fine Rogelio’s strong but he’s no Adora I-"

Wait a minute?

Catra sat up and glared at Entrapta.

“Entrapta, have you been spying on people having sex?!”

Entrapta opened her mouth to answer but was silenced by an alarm ringing from her tablet. She looked at her device and giggled. She then looked at the clock on the wall to reassure herself.  
“Wow, is it that time already?”  
Entrapta stood up from her work and cleaned herself up, smoothing any flyaways and wrinkles. ‘Well, can’t keep them waiting.”

She made her way to the ceiling vent before waving goodbye with a tendril.

“Alright, I’m off to my dick appointment. It was nice hanging out with you girls.”

Catra eyes grew huge. She sprinted across the room and grabbed Entrapta’s legs, pulling her out of the vent. Entapta fell on her bottom and was immediately pulled up by Catra, strongly gripping her shoulders. Entrapta was face to face with the feline, who wore an expression of both anger and confusion.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!”

Entrapta gave Catra a confused look right back.  
"Catra usually understands what I say. Maybe her hearing’s bad today."

Entrapta spoke louder and longer, “I said I have to go...to….my…Dick...Appointment. Right now!”

Catra was losing her mind. She gripped Entrapta’s shoulders tighter.

“EXCUSE ME?!”

Entrapta sighed. Catra wasn’t getting it. She would have to be more explicit.

“A dick appointment. You know, the time I schedule throughout the week to engage in sexual intercourse with Hordak and observe how many times we each reach orgasm? A dick appointment. I learned it from Octavia.”

Catra’s soul had officially left her body. 

Scorpia rubbed her eyes to make sure she was hearing correctly.

Entrapta grew tired of her friends’ silence and wriggled her way out of Catra’s grasp.

“Look the more time I spend here, the less time I spend there, which will make both Hordak and I quite unhappy. If you want, I’ll explain it all later”

Entrapta once again made her exit through the ceiling vent.  
“In the meantime, you can stay here if you'd like. Just don’t let Emily’s hard drive overheat. I’ll be back in about an hour. Okay bye!”

With that, the bubbly princess was gone, leaving a room silent yet loud with inner emotion. 

Catra was going through the model of grief over and over again to make sense of what she just heard. Scorpia seemed to have already gotten to the final stage of acceptance.

“Well….I’m happy for her.”  
Catra turned towards Scorpia with a look of disgust.

“Are you kidding me?!”  
Scorpia huffed, “Ya know, honestly I would’ve preferred if she told me a few weeks from now. I’m in a bet with Lonnie, how am I gonna keep a poker face?”

“Scorpia, Entrapta’s fucking Hordak!”

The scorpion princess scratched her head with a pincer.

“I know....I….I heard her.”

“Your best friend is sleeping with the guy that took over your family’s kingdom! How can you not be pissed off!”

Scorpia looked at Catra and let out an exhausted breath, lowering her head. 

“Catra, she’s happy. And all I care about is being a good friend.”

Catra muttered something under her breath and folded her arms.

“Besides, ever since Entrapta’s been here the Fright Zone has been better than ever! You can’t deny that. We’re more efficient, you’re doing amazing as Force Captain. I think my request to widen the food menu might even get accepted!”

Catra stayed silent. 

Scorpia walked over to her friend.  
“Look, if Entrapta being with Hordak makes the Fright Zone more fun, makes our lives easier, is that really a problem?”

Catra looked away from Scorpia and thought to herself. There was too much going through her head and she wanted to be done with the conversation.

“Fine, whatever. As long as I don’t see or hear about it, I don’t care.”

Scorpia grinned.

“There’s my wildcat! Now, you want to hear this new song I learned on the guitar.”

Scorpia’s learning guitar?

Catra sat back on the beanbag and laid back. She stared at the ceiling. 

“Sure. Lay it on me”

“Great!” Scorpia shouted. The princess grabbed the guitar case from under Entrapta’s bed (she only practices here because she needs honest feedback but doesn’t want to annoy others) and held the guitar with her pincer, holding a chip with the other.

Scorpia let out a quick breath to calm the nerves.

“Anyway, here’s “Wonderwall"."

\----------------------------------------------  
The hour went by with Scorpia’s surprisingly decent covers of current melodies. Catra stayed silent except for a small grunt or long breathe now and then to acknowledge Scorpia’s playing. 

Catra didn’t know what to feel: Happy for her friend? Angry that Entrapta gained Hordak’s trust so quickly? Infuriated that all it took was a princess to make Hordak change his ways and not be so shitty?

The force captain got up and made her way to the door. She wanted to be alone to deal with her feelings. But as she was about to walk out, rustling was heard from the ceiling. 

The vent burst opened and an exhausted Entrapta fell out, crashing on the floor. It was quite clumsy compared to her usually agility. Her pigtails were a mess and her overall straps looked tore up.

The princess tried to stand, but her legs immediately gave out. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, face forward.

“Ahhhh”

Entrapta was slumped on the ground, her body completely weakened. She tried to push herself up, but her arms went limp and fell back down. The princess let out a long, exhausted, grunt.

Catra looked in unfathomable disgust.  
“Seriously, could you be any less subtle?”

Scorpia ran over to help Entrapta up, but a small hair strand waved her off. After a few seconds of recovery, Entrapta pigtails perked up. Acting as legs, the princess’ prehensile hair walked her to her bed, getting weaker with each step. Once reaching the bed, Entrapta was thrown onto the mattress, letting out another moan as the achiness in her muscles flared.

“Six.” Entrapta softly spoke. “Six times. Each.”

“I really didn’t need to know” Catra shouted out

“Hordak had made some discoveries in his portal research when I arrived.” Entrapta continued “So he was, more enthusiastic than usual”

Catra covered her ears.

Entrapta turned her body over and yawned. She tried to reach for her datapad but started to get drowsy.

“I would've stayed but, I need….to…..record the data...on my new findings on Hordak’s d-”

The Princess of Dryl fell into a slumber, her mutterings quickly turning into small snores. Scorpia and Catra stared at their sleeping friend.

“Aww” Scorpia whispered, “She’s so cute when she’s asleep.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Aww, Catra, Entrapta’s in love!”

“GETTING DICKED DOWN BY A UNIVERSAL CONQUEROR IS NOT LOVE!” 

“But Catra,” Scorpia whined, pointing over to Entrapta, “Look how happy she is.”

Catra looked at Entrapta. She was taken aback. The princess wore a small smile of content and warmth, different from the ones she usually wears when going in-depth about her theories or making a discovery. Catra knew that kind of smile anywhere.  
It was the one she wore after spending nights with Adora; when the world was only the two of them. That kind of smile reassured Catra that she was safe and wanted. 

Loved.

Catra wanted to be angry, jealous. Angry that Entrapta got to feel that way, and with someone so intimidating and distrustful. Jealous that she couldn’t feel that way anymore. 

“Now that she’s asleep, we should probably get going” Scorpia advised.  
“No,” Catra thought to herself  
No, if she was gonna know about this situation, she was damn sure she’d make the best of it.

Scorpia almost walked out the door when Catra grabbed her hand. 

“No, let’s stay. I’m gonna ask her about everything when she wakes up.”

“But I thought you didn’t want to hear about-”

“Don’t mind what I said. Come back and sit down.”

Scorpia quickly turned around and plopped herself next to her feline friend. Scorpia stretched her body and slouched, getting closer to Catra.

“Ahhh, nothing like two best friends watching their BFF while they sleep”

Catra scoffed at Scorpia and watched the princess softly snore. Catra smiled, but not with happiness, rather with mischief. 

So big bad Hordak had a soft spot for the nerd princess? As gross as it was, it was definitely something she could work with. 

Hordak had a weakness, and Catra was going to do everything in her power to take advantage of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to mostly fun and humourous, but then it got kind of angsty. I don't know what happened.


End file.
